


snow with you

by lucyshiki



Series: 31 Days of Fluff [3]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, actually both of them are pining each other tbh, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyshiki/pseuds/lucyshiki
Summary: seungwoo never imagined that he would spend this year first snow with someone he didn't expect
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Series: 31 Days of Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560220
Kudos: 24





	snow with you

Seungwoo wasn’t oblivious about his surroundings, nor when a stranger stared at him for far too long that couldn't be considered as glancing. He typically took notice too quickly. Like now, from his peripheral, he recognized someone who sat attentively on a table in the farthest corner of his part-time workplace, face directed to his laptop and both ears were sealed by a headphone but once in a while, he would steal a glance toward his direction. Maybe the stranger thought that Seungwoo wouldn't pay any mind to him, looked as neutral as he could be, typing something onto his laptop, but Seungwoo wasn’t dumb neither blind.

The guy, in fact, wasn’t utterly stranger to him either, for the last three months he typically considered him as one of the regular customers. Almost every morning or some evening-when he got his evening-shift—the guy would come to the cafe, ordered a cup of americano with four extra shots—which made Seungwoo grimaced to himself, imagined how bitter the drink would be if he ever tasted it— and no sugar, of course. Yet from the first time he’d interacted with the guy, he already registered some clues that apparently the guy would stare at him for some good minutes, in regard scanned at the board menus, though he would repeatedly order the same drink, mumbled something then hurriedly took his coffee to his favorite spot.

Plus, he found that the guy was cute because whenever he was on the cashier counter, the man would blinking his foxy-shape eyes a few times before slowly walked to the counter and recited the order. Don’t forget how funny he was one day when he stumbled his own bag to search his supposed wallet which actually he put it inside his pocket, not in his backpack. Seungwoo at that time, as an adequate staff just smiled, reminded him to be careful and took his time to find his wallet, though he saw how red the other’s ears turn out, prominent blush adorned his cheeks and then awkwardly bowed to him.

Whenever he recalled those memories, he couldn’t help himself for not smiling. To be honest, he was quite intrigued and took some interest in his admirer however, he decided to never make a move. No, it wasn’t because he was a coward or such, but he allowed the time to work on its magic and decided his fate whether he’d knew and befriended with the other guy.

Back to the current time, as he manned the register counter, he could note the guy, over-focused on his laptop, clicked something with furrow eyebrows. Seungwoo felt a nudge on his side. Seungsik jerked his head off toward his admirer’s direction.

“Another day, another no movement, huh?” 

His workmate winked at him, made Seungwoo scoffed and thrust his hips to the other on joking manner. “Shut up!”

Seungsik chuckled, both hands too preoccupied with drying some glasses, eager eyes still lingered to his workmate’s silent admirer. “Just directly ask his number, rather than you, keep pining to him, dude.”

Seungwoo gagged. “Who’s pining?”

“You, obviously.”

The taller between both of them, rolled his eyes as suddenly heard the ring of the bell from the door being opened by a guest. “Am not. And the one who’s pining is him, so he should make the move,” he stated before turned to the current customer and beamed them his professional smile like he habitually did. 

_ Mind focus, Seungwoo. Focus. _

  
  


Days later he discovered himself finishing his night shift earlier, he grabbed his padding and wore it before said goodbye to his workmates who still worked for the closing hours. The typical winter had already been in the corner. He sensed it through the dropping temperature and the chilly winds that blew gently pass him by as he cautiously opened the front door. Both hands tucked inside the padding’s pockets when he instantly noticed a familiar head stood outside the cafe.

_ His admirer. _

The said person hadn't recognized his visible presence yet. His foxy-shape eyes peered keenly on his own feet, stomped on the pavement idly, face buried inside his padding. In fact, it genuinely surprised Seungwoo because he never imagined he would meet with him again for today. Felt quite bold for that day—he  barely grasped the reason why—he approached the latter.

“Hey.”

His voice came out quite loud for his liking, jolted the other and made him almost got whiplash. 

“H-hey.”

Surprisingly he replied in a gentler tone which Seungwoo didn’t expect.

Felt awkward suddenly, Seungwoo brought up his hand around his own neck and massaged it randomly. “What are you doing here?” he said, before he added, “if I may know.” He didn’t want to be sound too rude to him.

“Uh… Just waiting.”

“Oh.” Seungwoo nodded. Hands still inwardly stayed on his neck, gaze laid on the other and he noticed he was slightly taller than the other, made the foxy-guy—he decided to consider him that one-sidedly—looked smaller than he imagined.

“…..”

“What?” Seungwoo bobbed his head and stared at the other. He marked how the foxy guy mumbled something, fidgeting on his feet as he dips deeper his head inside his padding jacket.

“….waiting for you.”

Quirked an eyebrow, Seungwoo inclined his head slightly resulted the other flinched, a blush quickly appeared on his cheeks—dunno because of the weather or another reason.

“I’m waiting for you!” A louder voice hit his eardrums this time which quite startled him.

Speechless, he blinked once and then twice before he felt a strange heat spread in his face. He covered his mouth with his backhand. Well, he never wondered that the day when the other would hit on him would undoubtedly come, and now?

Of a sudden, he heard a surprised cry came out from the other. “Cold! What is—oh snow!” excitedly he yelled as his small hand had already upturned, spotted some white dots flying into the palm.

Seungwoo looked up to the sky and found there were many white dots flying above his head. First snow, he mused. He could feel how cold it was when the pieces landed on his skin.

"Cho Seungyoun."

Promptly he rotated his head again, shot a glance to the other party and noticed there was a hand stretched in front of him, a peculiar smile adorned his face as the sets of narrow eyes turned into crescents.

Seungwoo squeezed the hand and shook it gently. Directed himself with his signature smile, a smile that his friends said that resembled an airplane.

"Han Seungwoo."

The foxy—oh he should stop addressing him by that—Seungyoun tightened their link hands and swayed it once before he retreated his hand to his body. "Nice to meet you. Finally, I can introduce myself properly. Hehe."

_ Cute. _

That was Seungwoo's inner mind, half screamed when he saw how Seungyoun smiled to him, hands tucked quietly inside the padding's pockets. Moreover, his slightly narrow eyes that slowly turned bigger, looked surprised with mouth left hanging open, agape.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

Seungwoo, who barely realized that just now he didn't just scream his internal thought inside his mind, instead he sounds it clearly to the other. Making the latter's face blushing redder than the previous moment ago and lost on his own thought.

"Oh. I mean.."

"I-it's ok!!" Suddenly Seungyoun captured his hand tightly, eyes blearily stared at his. Determined.

"Let's have a date, like right now!"

"Huh?"

"I know there's some good stall which sells the best spicy _tteokbokki_ ever, so yeah, let's.."

Seungwoo laughed at how brazen the other just now. His laughter caused his body shaken that startled Seungyoun who now eyeing him with a confused gaze. If he remembered clearly, he always would think the other guy was quite timid, retrospect at their previous interaction between them in the cafe. So when just now he directly expressed some kind of date invitation to him, he was completely surprised and found it amusing.

His laughter promptly stopped, though he could see how hurtful Seungyoun was now. Maybe the other thought that he was being impolite and stingy for laughing when he was being serious for his confession. Seungwoo felt bad at that. Therefore he grabbed back Seungyoun's smaller hands into his and stroked theirs together, transmitted some warmth.

"Ok. Let's go for the date." He assured Seungyoun, forced him another smile. "I'm so sorry for just now I laugh, but honestly I'm being unrude or whatever you mind supply right now. I'm completely surprised at how you sudden act."

He witnessed how the other finally let his breath out and nodded his head. Another blush appeared on his face again, before he softly said, "It's ok. I never imagined that, tho." He lied.

Feeling giddy, Seungwoo tweaked the other's nose adorably which shocked Seungyoun and made his ears redder than before. "Don't be like. I know you're hurt. I'm sorry."

Once more, Seungyoun nodded and ultimately joined back their link hands together.

"Uhm. So, shall we?" He asked."Before both of us die from hypothermia and make it into the headline for tomorrow morning newspaper with some witnesses will say we're fools who keep standing in front of a cafe in this kind of weather."

Seungwoo laughed at the joke. Seungyoun beamed at him and lead the way. Still clasped their hands together, he trailed his feet to follow the other's direction.

They walked in silent, still awkward to each other, yet Seungwoo felt like it was right. This was his destiny and the person next to him was his.

Walking together in the first snow like this prompted him of the words which said that _"if you with someone during the first snowfall happens, you'll stay together for a long time"_. And he hoped this wouldn’t be their first and last ‘first snowfall’, but rather he could spend the next first snowfall with him in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> say hello to my main ship hehehe i thought this will be suited ryeonseung or seungzz or whatever you perceive it to be quite well so i'm glad it turned out to be good so far <3
> 
> thank you for reading until this far!  
> day 3 done


End file.
